Makoto Hikawa
Kamen Rider G3 (仮面ライダーG3, Kamen Raidā Jī Surī?) is secondary hero used in the 2001 Kamen Rider series, Kamen Rider Agito, using technology in place of the mystic nature of Agito and organic nature of Gills. He is the first Rider to appear in the series. G3 was created based on The Unidentified Lifeform No. 4 or Kamen Rider Kuuga. Makoto Hikawa Makoto Hikawa (氷川 誠, Hikawa Makoto?) is a cop chosen to use the G3 System to battle the Lords, whom his superiors labeled as "the Unknown", and keep them from murdering people, Hikawa is an earnest, straight forward, and honorable man, though slightly naive and clumsy. Because he was regular human, the Lords usually ignore him; but sometimes are surprised that a normal human being can wield such power. Fictional character biography One day, while on patrol, Hikawa witnessed the Akatsuki being held by the El of the Sea, taking a boat to investigate and save all but one of its passengers. Because of his role in the incident hero further showed his skills in a crisis, Hikawa was assigned to the G3 Unit. Hikawa took the G3 System on its first run during the Jaguar Lord case, resulting with a feral Agito damaging the Suit. But overtime, while aiding Agito, Hikawa managed to piece up the nature of the Lords' victims. But when Hōjō took his place as the G3's user, believing he got the position for being a hero, Hikawa got transferred to criminal investigations for a short while until he proved his skills by anticipating the Zebra Lords' next target, resuming his role in the G3 squad while decking Hōjō when he attempted to capture Agito. Soon after stronger Unknown, and Hōjō's Victory One System, made themselves known, Hikawa was given the upgraded and G3-X Suit that is better suited for Unknown Combat and "perfect" in every way. However, the perfection was the flaw as AI would momentary takeover an impure wearer, as seen when the suit acted on Hikawa's deepest desires when it took control. After consulting her mentor, Ozawa installs a special inhibitor chip to regress the AI. Hikawa finally learn the true identity of Agito in episode 39 when he de-transformed in front of him after being knocked by Another Agito, and Hikawa was visibly shocked to learn Agito is Shoichi, much to his disbelief makes him losing his cool(even getting in short argument with Ozawa and Omuro),disappointment on the revelation and can't accept it at first. Because the true identity of Agito he admired was far away from what he expected. This causing Hikawa to hesitant on meeting Shoichi. However after the two combining they effort to defeat Skelos Glaucus causing them to continue their usual relation. And Hikawa become more respecting Shoichi. After Hōjō took over the G3 Unit, Hikawa was transferred back to Kagaki-ken. However, Hikawa couldn't leave just yet, so he and Ozawa take back the G3 Unit. Donning the G3-X one final time, Hikawa aids Agito and Gills in finishing off the Lords for good. By the next year, Hikawa leaves the G3 Unit and returns to being a normal officer of the law. Other Operators * Tōru Hōjō (Creator of the Victory One System) * Shōichi Tsugami ( Kamen Rider Agito) * Takahiro Omuro (Kamen Rider G3 Mild) Generation3 System Statistics & Performance Data Statistical Data G3 G3-X G3-00 Head height: 192 centimeters -- 185 centimeters Base weight: 150 kilograms 176 kilograms 125 kilograms Punching power: 1t 2.5t 1t Kicking power: 3t 7.5t 2t Highest jump: 10m (broad) 20m (broad) 5m (broad) Top speed: 100m/10s 100m/8s 100m/13.5s Vision: 5 km approx. 15 km approx. 1 km approx. Hearing: 5 km approx. 15 km approx. 1 km approx. Defense Rating': 8 10 10' Generation-3 In light of the threat of Unidentified Lifeforms (the Grongi), Tokyo's Metropolitan Police Department Unidentified Lifeform (M･P･D/S･A･U･L) received funding from the city government to develop a powered, reinforced exo-suit based on the No.4 Unidentified Liferform, Kuuga to respond to menace. However, because the Grongi was eliminated long before completion, research on the project was postponed indefinitely. By this time, the data acquired from the G1 and G2 had been implemented into the Generation-3 (3rd generation exo-armor), which was entering its final phase of development, ready for live-combat deployment. But with the emergence of the Lords, the S･A･U･L's G3 unit was reinstated and recommissioned to contend with the threat. Its most potent armament is the GG-Launcher (GG-02 Salamander). Generation-3 Extension Using the testbed G3 suit, Sumiko Ozawa went through with the development of this highly-modified exoarmor, using the G3's diagnostic data. All specs and performance potentials have been ramped-up. However, a newly installed AI interface would pose a very serious risk on the operator. The AI's calculations, though perfect, requires precise coordination and synchronization with the suit motor functions. To this end, only an operator with clear consciousness can operate it without being physically taxing on the body. To this extent, the suit was made "too perfect". However, in light of this, a new control chip with a modified 'scaled-down' AI was installed to make the suit less demanding. It's newest armament, the GX- Launcher (GX-05 Cerberus), can level an Unknown with ease. Generation-3 Mild The test model for a mass-production G3 exosuit. The automatic fitting function that was featured on the G3 System was improved for universal equipping. However, funding and support was inadequate, despite plans from the Tokyo Metropolitan Police to mass-produce G3-Mild systems and organize a G3 strike force. On an interesting note, to prove that anyone could operate the G3-Mild system, Takahiro was elected as the initial operator and has wore it on two occasions. Equipment * Guard Acceler: An electromagnetic stick, stored on left leg, hand-carried or inserted into Guard Chaser throttle port in use * GM-01 “Scorpion”: A modular magnum pistol, stored on right hip, hand-carried in use; compatible with GG-02 Salamander module attachment * GG-02 “Salamander”: A grenade launcher module, attached to barrel of GM-01 “Scorpion”. * GS-03 “Destroyer”: A high-frequency sword, mounted on left arm when in use. * GA-04 “Anthares”: A wire-anchor hook, mounted on left arm when in use. * GX-05 “Cerberus”: A multi-mode Gatling gun, hand-carried in use; modular attachment include GM-01 “Scorpion” and tracker scope; exclusive only to the G3-X * GK-06 “Unicorn”: An electromagnetic combat knife, stored left arm, hand carried in use. Notes * Kamen Rider G3 was the first Kamen Rider not to have his armor materialize around him or organically transform to an organic Rider. Instead, he has a team help him put the Rider suit together. * Kamen Rider G3 is also the first Kamen Rider that has more than one wearer. * Kamen Rider G3-X's eyes and mouthpiece are called (in official materials, but never during the show) Redaizer and Perfector - referring to Kamen Rider X and his henshin devices. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen rider agito